we all hate Queen Victoria
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Everyone hates Victoria, right? Well, get ready to hate her more when she catches Brooke with Peyton. Begins with Breyton smut, so be warned... I may not continue this.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke couldn't suppress her giggle as she and Peyton stumbled blindly into the brunette's dark house. It was late, probably midnight or later, but it didn't matter. The only thing that did was the fact that it was Saturday, they were alone, and Peyton was an amazing kisser.

"You're sure no one's here?" Peyton asked, lowering her hungry lips to Brooke's jawline, and then her neck. The brunette moaned and giggled again, pushing Peyton back.

"I'm sure." She promised. She pressed the blonde up the stairs, guiding her slowly up to her bedroom.

"God I've wanted this for so long…" Peyton breathed, savoring the familiar taste that could be nothing other than Brooke. The brunette paused, leaning back against the banister of the stairwell and pulled Peyton hard against her. She giggled again.

"'And now, we can have it.'" She quoted, remembering Peyton's old artwork from a year or two back. Peyton's hands slid beneath Brooke's shirt, holding onto her waist.

"Brooke, shut up." Peyton said, not appreciating the mockery. Brooke laughed again, a deeper, huskier sound this time, and pushed Peyton further up the stairs. She slammed the blonde against the door-jam. "Whoa, there!" Peyton yelped, almost trying to push Brooke off of her then. "Aggressive much?" Brooke smirked devilishly, sliding her leg easily in between both of Peyton's, grinding her thigh provocatively against the blonde's crotch. Peyton moaned lowly.

"I just wanna hear you cry for me." Brooke whispered, her voice husky and low in Peyton's ear. She maneuvered them into her bedroom, collapsing on top of Peyton on her bed.

"How come you're on top?" Peyton asked, cocking an eyebrow. Brooke lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room. She smiled, leaning down to hover less than an inch from Peyton's face while one hand worked the blonde's skinny jeans.

"Because… I know that's the way you like it." The brunette came down, kissing Peyton more fiercely than she ever had before. Peyton moaned, kissing back just as hard, and helped Brooke with her jeans. They were gone in half a minute, as was her shirt, but Peyton couldn't recall having enough time to discard the item of clothing….

It didn't matter.

Brooke straddled Peyton again, reattaching her lips to the blonde's throat and exploring her shoulders, clavicle chest… She kissed the tender skin in the valley of Peyton's breast, willing the blonde to remove her bra. Peyton took the hint quickly, arching her back and reaching around for the clasp. This garment too, was gone in seconds, and Brooke brought her mouth back down, covering one of Peyton's nipples.

"Brooke…" Peyton moaned, her hand coming up to tangle in Brooke's hair. The brunette massaged Peyton's other breast, feeling her underwear dampen with each moan the blonde exhaled. And then, it was all over.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!!!!" A strong voice called. Brooke broke away instantly, nearly toppling off of Peyton and onto the floor. She looked into the doorway, frozen on the bed. Peyton had already grabbed one of Brooke's pillows to cover her chest. "I don't know what the _hell_ this is, but half of it better be _out_ of my house before I can come into this room and beat the life out of it." The harsh, military voice belonged to no one other than Victoria Davis, who at that point was so livid and disgusted that she was surprised she had even remembered her daughter's own name. "You better have a damn good explanation for this." She said to Brooke. The woman didn't even have to jab her finger at her daughter to get her point across. Her hands, in fact, remained on her hips, her authority looming higher than a monarch's. She turned, only her head, to Peyton, her eyes still squinted in anger. "And you…" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "Just… Out."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do you guys like it enough for me to continue? It won't all be this smutty, I promise. It'll be a little dark, actually, and I have NO idea how it'll end. But if you like it enough I'll see what I can do. Let me know. ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom-"

"Don't call me mom." Victoria demanded her daughter. "It makes me sound old."

"But-"

"I did NOT raise a lesbian, child." Victoria spat. She wouldn't even look at her daughter. "And I never liked that girl, you know. I always thought she was strange… Beneath a Davis. But I let it slide because I figured that, being my daughter, you might have an ounce of sense and might be able to make a better judgment than me. I thought… I hoped that maybe, maybe you could prove me wrong." The military woman continued to pace back and forth across the kitchen floor, her gate strong and even, slow. It was obvious then, if one paid attention, to see where Brooke got her strut from. "I didn't expect you to be able to do it, of course." The brunette stopped then in front of Brooke, reaching out and snapping her daughter's chin up to force the girl to look her in the face. "You are never to see that girl again." She said. "And you're going to quit cheerleading so that there's no temptation-"

"First of all, Mother, you can't tell me who I can and cannot see! Secondly, I can't quite the squad! I'm the captain!" Brooke pushed her mother's hand from under her chin, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is my life. I'll do what I want." At this, Victoria straightened, her face not amused. Her eyes, as beautiful as they were, were cold. Distant.

"Don't be such a child. This is for your own good-"

"Like hell it is!" Brooke argued. "This is just another way for you to control me! I'm sick of you-" Brooke had never felt such a shock in her life before that moment when she stopped hearing words flow from her lips. The moment she felt herself lose her balance and fall off the chair onto the floor. It was such a shock that she could not get herself to move, even to put her hand up to her face to soothe the ache from the back of Victoria's hand. Instead she stared at the wood flooring, concentrating on keeping herself from crying. It was one of the most exhausting tasks she'd ever faced.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Victoria barked. Then she paused, looking down at her daughter. The girl didn't move aside from her uneven breaths. "Get out of my house." She hissed. And then she walked away, her heels thudding against the floor with each, heavy, military step.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton, even in her half-unconscious state, felt a new weight in her bed. In any normal circumstance she would've been pissed, annoyed that someone had come to wake her up. But, considering the way her night had ended with Brooke, she could hardly get herself to sleep, let alone fall asleep and be awakened. So she turned towards the new weight, irritation subsiding.

"… Brooke?" She asked, her foggy mind trying to grasp why Brooke was at her bedside. And then she shifted, able to see Brooke's face in the moonlight, and discovered countless streams of tears over the brunette's skin. She sat up immediately. "Brooke, honey, what happened? Are you okay-"

"She kicked me out." Brooke said flatly. "Victoria kicked me out. I don't have a home anymore." The brunette looked in Peyton's eyes, searching for some reassurance, and then it was too hard to see the pain in them. She looked into the darkness of the room. "I don't even have a house key… I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Honey, it's alright." Peyton said tenderly. She reached over behind Brooke, her fingers curling around the pull string of one of her lamps.

"Don't-" Brooke was too late in her protest, and light poured into the room before she could cover her face. Peyton drew away, looking over at Brooke, and her eyes widened with horror. There, just under the brunette's left eye, her skin was a deep red and slightly swollen. Brooke looked away, not willing to see Peyton's reaction.

"Brooke…." Peyton started, not sure what to say or do. She reached out, touching Brooke's jaw gently to pull the brunette's face towards her. Brooke resisted for a moment, and then let Peyton examine her under the light. "Victoria…?" Brooke closed her eyes, trying not to cry like she had tried only 15 minutes ago. And, like before, it didn't work. She nodded, letting the tears fall, and said nothing.

Peyton shifted, leaning back against her headboard. "C'mere." She said, pulling Brooke into her. The brunette did not hesitate this time, moving fluidly to Peyton's side and curling perfectly into the blonde. She clung to her girlfriend's waist, her head resting under her chin.

"Peyton, she said I was nothing. She said was a disgrace… That I'm not her daughter and that I'll never-"

"Shhhhh." Peyton whispered, stroking Brooke's hair. She kissed the brunette on the forehead, then gently on the lips, and pulled her close against her again. "She was lying." She promised. "You are not nothing. You are everything to me."

"But you didn't hear her. She was malicious." Peyton watched Brooke almost through a maternal eye, continuing to run her fingers gently through the brunette's hair; she knew how well it soothed her.

"I don't need to have heard her to know she was wrong." Brooke pulled away just enough to turn her head up and look Peyton in the eyes.

"You mean that?" She asked, wondering then at what point in time she had learned to doubt her girlfriend. Still, the blonde nodded.

"I do." She said gently. "I love you, Brooke. No matter what happens. No matter what anyone else thinks or says about you, even Victoria." The blonde paused for a moment, looking at Brooke's facial injury closely again. "I shouldn't have left you." She said after a minute or two. Brooke shook her head.

"No. I'm glad you did." It was a half lie. "I don't know what she would've done to you if you would've stayed." But that was the truth. If Victoria was willing to hit her own daughter, who knows what she would've done to someone outside of the family. Brooke decided she didn't want to think about it anymore. "Can you kill the lights now that you've thoroughly examined my face two times over? I just wanna try and forget this for a while." Peyton nodded, already reaching for the lamp. She shifted back down into the bed, Brooke burrowing quickly against her once the blonde was settled.

"Goodnight, Brooke." Peyton said warmly, knowing the statement was purely a formality. Still, she hoped that Brooke could fall asleep at the least. "Let's do something fun tomorrow, okay?" Brooke nodded against Peyton's throat, exhaling the deep breath that comes before drifting off out of consciousness.

"Thanks, Peyton." She mumbled quitely. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunglasses and an overcast day. They didn't really go together and yet Brooke refused, even by Peyton's request, to take them off. In the night her bruise had worsened, and she didn't want people staring while she and Peyton were out in public. So this was the best alternative she could come up with.

"Do you want me to do your make-up?" Peyton asked. Brooke flinched at the suggestion, shaking her head.

"I tried that already. It hurt like a bitch." Brooke said honestly, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "It's fine, P. Sawyer, really. Let's just go before I start crying."

They were at the mall within 15 minutes, Brooke already digging in her purse for her credit card.

"So, where do you wanna go first, B. Davis?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"H&M." Brooke said quickly. "They have new dresses that I've been dying for, and I saw the most adorable wedges in their catalog last week." The brunette paused, watching Peyton's face. "Oh, don't give me that look. _You're_ the one who wanted to come here. We'll go to some snarky gothic store after if you hate it that much."

"I don't appreciate that." Peyton said, smirking. And she couldn't see it then, but Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" The brunette demanded, grabbing her friend's wrist.

* * *

"Um… I'm sorry, but the register just declined your card."

"_WHAT_?" Brooke snapped, looking at the credit card in the cashier's hand. "No. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- no. There is _nothing_ wrong with that card. Can you swipe it again? Maybe put a plastic bag over it." The cashier cleared out the transaction and ran the card through again, and the 'declined' message popped up once more on her screen.

"I'm sorry, it's still declining-"

"Try the bag," Brooke suggested, her voice even and calm again. Still, the card would not go through. "That's impossible." She said. "That card has always worked. I haven't done anything to-" Brooke froze, looking slowly over to Peyton who stood patiently at her side. "Victoria." She said flatly. Then she turned back to the cashier. "Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I can step out of the way for the next person."

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll hold your items." Brooke stepped out of line, already dialing the numbers to the account linked to the card in her hands.

"Hello? Yes, I had a question about my account- Yeah… Okay. It's Victoria Davis. Right… Right. Oh, umm… 979-4500-12… It's been CLOSED?? No, there's no way- When? ............. Last night….Great. Thanks."

"That little bitch of a woman! I cannot believe that she would actually… Well, I can, but… Oh my god! Conniving unbelievable sadistic manipulative…" Brooke was so angry she couldn't even finish her continuous line of insults. "Fuck." She finally said. "Screw it. You know what? I don't even care. I don't care. Not at all. If she's gonna be a bitch, then she can be a fucking bitch. God I'm so pissed off. I so could savagely assault something right now I just…."

"Okay, Brookie. Let's just leave the mall and do something that doesn't involve you spending money."

"Are you _kidding_ me? That's the only thing that's gonna make me feel better right now-" Brooke shut up immediately, melting into Peyton's soft kiss. She smiled. "Well, maybe not the only thing."

"There's more of that if we leave." Peyton promised, smiling. Brooke pushed her against the Comet, grinning back.

"Really? But maybe I want more of that right here." She said.

"In the parking lot of the mall?" Peyton asked, not really fighting Brooke's advances. But the brunette paused, obviously thinking. She leaned forward, her fingers in Peyton's hair, gently pulling at the blonde's bottom lip.

"Get in the car." She whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton heard the front door close and they both turned their heads, listening to see who it was.

"Hey, Peyton?" The voice called.

"I'm up here, Dad!" The blonde called. She smiled at Brooke and the both of them returned their attention to Peyton's computer screen. Within a few minutes, they were no longer alone in the room.

"Hey there, Ms. Brooke Davis. What are you doin' here?" Brooke hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Actually, Daddy, I was hoping I could talk to you a little later." Peyton covered, looking over her shoulder. Then she smiled. "For now, we're playing The Sims."

"The Sims? Aren't you two a little old for that-"

"No!" Brooke and Peyton exclaimed at once. They laughed. "This game is addictive." Brooke put in, commanding for her Sim to go make lunch for the household. Larry chuckled.

"Alright." He said. "Are you staying for dinner, Brooke?" He asked. Brooke looked back over her shoulder, letting Peyton take control of the mouse. "If you want me to." She said.

"I'd love for you to stay. You know you're always welcome here." Brooke smiled a heavy smile, and Peyton caught it. She squeezed her hand under the desk.

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"You're welcome." And with that, Larry disappeared from the room.

Brooke turned to Peyton.

"You didn't tell me he was coming home today." She said.

"I didn't know he was coming home today. I thought he'd be gone longer than that."

"Oh…" Brooke said. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Peyton told her.

"So what are you gonna tell him?" Brooke asked. Her attention was all on Peyton now, not devoted at all to the game.

"I'm gonna see how long you can stay, but I'll shoot for forever. Or until you become a major fashion goddess and I have my own label." Brooke nodded. "You okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine…"


End file.
